whuddlefandomcom-20200215-history
Whuddle NPCs
Whuddle NPCs are the Whuddle characters of Whuddle World. They are usually store owners. List of NPCs Alvin Gyfts Alvin is a male Whuddle who works at The Curiosity Shoppe. Andy Biotics Andy is a male Whuddle who works at Pharmacy. His name is a pun on "antibiotics". Arnie Arnie is a male Whuddle who works at Pine Park Snack Stand. Axle Inke Axle Inke is a male Whuddle who works at Whuddleville Tattoo Parlor. Mr. Ban K. Ruptcy Ban is a male Whuddle who works at the Whuddleville Bank and Trust. He also runs the Weekly Lottery on the BBB Board. His name is a pun on "bankruptcy". Is it really safe to hand your whuddlebeans to him? Cedric Greenbuttom Cedric is a male Whuddle who works at Rod-n-Lure Tackle Shop. Chip Chip is a male Whuddle who works at Sky High Snacks. He was recently trying to catch The Pickle Eater (PPE) in the recent site event. Cyndie Loo Cyndie Loo is a female Whuddle who works at Civvies. Doctor Doctor ??? is an unknown Whuddle. A Doctor is mentioned to work at the Whuddleville Health Center by Nurse Fleur. Doug Barter Doug Barter is a male Whuddle who works at Whuddleville Flea Market. He is in charge of helping you set up a shop or find other players' stores. Dresden Lohke Dresden is a male whuddle who works and possibly owns the Shirt Shack. He has a scar on the right side of his face. Farmer Noggin Farmer Noggin is a male Whuddle who owns land in Apple Acres. In the final days of the PPE Event, Pickles and Pickle items could be found in Noggin's Barn. At the end of October 2009, Farmer Noggin held Boo!fires at night for a few days. Iris Shadez Iris is a female Whuddle who works and possibly owns Lenz n Go. Leif Green Leif is a male Whuddle who works and possibly owns Green Produce Stand. Lexi Lexi is a female Whuddle Mermaid who hangs out in the water outside of WhuddleWorld. She used to give information about the Phones on Whuddleville, but changed to saying "Check Back Often". She now serves as a brief introduction to WhuddleWorld after the cancellation of the Phone system. Missy Green Missy is a female Whuddle who works at the Apple Acre's General Market. She is Leif Green's wife. Missy has always loved crafting and recycling items into new things, and sold craft items during the Winter event of 2009. Natalie Natalie is a female Whuddle who hangs out at Bits n' Bytes Gamin. It is unknown if she works there. Nurse Fleur N. Gale Nurse Gale is a female Whuddle who works at the Whuddleville Health Center. Her name is a reference to Florence Nightingale. Phillip Sweet Phillip is a male Whuddle who works at and owns Phillip Sweet's Confectionery. He is usually dirty from baking. PPE (The Pickle Eater) PPE is a male Whuddle who took pickles from the Sky High Snacks. He was eventually cornered and caught at Noggin's Barn. Sam Dunke Sam is a female Whuddle who works at the Recreation Center. Her name is a pun on "slam dunk". Scoop Sundae Scoop Sundae is a female Whuddle who works at the WhuddleWorld Pencil Company. Sandy Beeches Sandy Beeches(Her name IS comfirmed by the Elder's) works and Surf and Stuff, located at Whuddle Beach. Her name is a pun on... it's obvious, isn't it? Violet Violet is a female Whuddle who works and owns Violet's Hair Salon. Wud Kraft Wud Kraft is a male Whuddle who runs Hickory Hardware & Woodworks. His name is a pun on woodcraft. Category:General